They Don't Know About Us
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: [Next Generation] „Unser Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Knuscht mit unserer Victoire! Unserer Cousine!" Victoire Weasley tritt ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts an und Ted kommt zum Bahnhof, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.


**Vorwort**

Hey :)

Nach einer Ewigkeit endlich mal wieder was von mir. Nach dem Livebericht zur Quidditch-WM (wuhuu, Bulgarien! :D) hat mich das Harry Potter Fieber wieder voll gepackt und mir neben sehr viel Motivation auch noch einen ganzen Schwung Ideen mitgeliefert. Am meisten begeistert hat mich jedoch die Ted/Victoire (kurz Tedoire) Romanze. Und da ich nicht gleich mit einer kompletten Fanfiktion starten wollte, wo doch noch drei andere Harry Potter FFs unfertig auf meiner Computer verstauben, gibt's hier eben diesen kleinen Oneshot. Je nach dem, wie gut er ankommt und ob mir genug einfällt, könnte daraus auch eine Fanfiktion werden. Aber das ist noch sehr ungewiss ;)

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem OS! Ach ja, und wer den Pottermoreartikel noch nicht gelesen hat, *hier* ist der Link (gibt viele neue Infos über die Next Generation!).

LG Ginny

* * *

Genres: Romanze, Familie  
Altersempfehlung: P6

Pairing: Tedoire (Ted/Victoire)  
Warnungen: Oneshot  
Arbeitstitel: They Don't Know About Us

* * *

**(Dis-)Claimer**  
Die Harry Potter Welt und die handelnden Personen gehören alle J. .  
Die Idee entstammt z.T. aus dem siebten Harry Potter Band.  
Der Inhalt der Fanfiktion gehört mir.  
Übereinstimmungen mit anderen Fanfiktions sind nicht beabsichtigt. Betreffende Autoren melden sich bitte bei mir.  
Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte niemandem schaden und mich in keinster Weise bereichern.  
Mein einziger Lohn sind die Reviews der Leser.

* * *

**They don't know about us. Well, now they do...**

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel!"

Sie stieg in die grünen Flammen, presste die Ellbogen fest an den Körper und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen schwindelerregenden Sekunden kippte sie vorn über und konnte sich gerade noch an ihrem Koffer festhalten, sonst wäre sie der Länge nach auf den harten Steinboden vor dem Kamin gefallen. Leise fluchend rappelte das blonde Mädchen sich auf, klopfte sich den Ruß von den Kleidern und trat rasch ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um nicht dem nächsten Reisenden den Weg zu versperren. Sie hasste das Flohnetzwerk!

„Victoire! Hier sind wir!" Bill Weasley winkte seiner Tochter von der Eingangstür aus zu. Erleichtert griff die Siebzehnjährige nach ihrem Koffer und bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen zu ihrer Familie.

„Da bist du ja endlisch!" Hektisch klopfte Fleur über Victoires Kleider, um auch das letzte bisschen Ruß zu entfernen, dann nickte sie ihrem Mann und ihren Kindern zu und zu fünft verließ die Familie den kleinen Pub.

„Isch begreife immer noch nischt, warum wir mit diese schrecklische Muggelding fahren müssen!", beschwerte sich Victoires Mutter, kaum dass sie ein paar Meter weit gegangen waren.

„Und ich begreife nicht, warum ihr nicht einfach den Führerschein macht, dann könnten wir uns das Flohnetzwerk sparen", murmelte Victoires kleiner Bruder Louis, der das Reisen in den grünen Flammen ebenso hasste, wie sie.

„Wir könnten doch auch apparieren! Aber nein, Ja'r für Ja'r drängen wir uns in diese Bahn susammen."

„Fleur, bitte beruhige dich. Ich weiß, die U-Bahn ist immer sehr voll, aber es ist nun mal sehr schwierig, nach King's Cross zu apparieren, ohne dass die Muggel etwas mitbekommen. Und Louis, mit dem Auto würden wir Stunden brauchen, bis wir da wären", erklärte Bill und schob seine Familie auf die U-Bahn-Station zu. „Und jetzt rein da!"

„Naja, ob es so viel weniger auffällig ist, mit drei Riesenkoffern, zwei Eulen und einer Katze in der U-Bahn zu fahren, bezweifle ich", flüsterte Dominique, das mittlere Kind der Weasleys, ihrer Schwester grinsend zu.

Doch Victoire lächelte nur matt und quetschte sich hinter ihrem Vater in die U-Bahn. Während der zehnminütigen Fahrt, in der Fleur sich panisch an ihrem Mann festklammerte und ganz so aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen, Louis versuchte, seinen Kater von einem Hund, der ganz in der Nähe unter einem Sitz lag, abzuschirmen und Dominiques schreiende Eule die Blicke aller ohnehin schon von Fleurs überwältigender Veela-Schönheit gaffenden Passanten auf sich zog, blickte Victoire nur verträumt aus dem Fenster in den schwarzen Tunnel hinaus, die Gedanken bereits auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾.

Endlich angekommen, beeilte sich die Familie dann, die Gleise neun und zehn des Bahnhofs King's Cross zu erreichen. Victoire und Fleur drängten beide, das Tor möglichst schnell zu durchqueren, obwohl es erst halb elf war. Bei Fleur lag das daran, dass sie sich in der Muggelwelt nicht allzu wohl fühlte und deshalb schnellst möglichst wieder an einen Zaubererort zurück wollte. Victoire hingegen mochte die Muggel, konnte es jedoch kaum erwarten, _ihn_ wiederzusehen.

„Okay, alle hindurch! Dominique, du gehst zuerst. Und warte bitte auf der anderen Seite!", befahl Bill Weasley und schob seine jüngste Tochter auf die solide Steinmauer zu. Dominique lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und war binnen Sekunden mitsamt ihrem Koffer und ihrer Eule verschwunden.

„Louis, jetzt du." Der Zwölfjährige rannte ebenfalls durch die Mauer, Victoire folgte ihm unaufgefordert und kurze Zeit später standen sie zu fünft wieder auf dem Bahnsteig. Der Dampf des scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express' hatte die Luft bereits grau werden lassen und Victoire konnte nur wenige Meter weit sehen.

„Gut, Kinder. Bringt eure Sachen in den Zug, dann können wir uns verabschieden."

Hibbelig wie nie zuvor zerrte Victoire ihren Koffer über den Bahnsteig, verfrachtete ihn mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber im Zug und trabte dann brav wieder zurück zu ihren Eltern.

„Macht´s gut! Au revoir, Maman! Ciao, Dad!" Sie fiel beiden um den Hals.

„Tschüss, meine Große! Hab ein schönes letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, ja? Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten."

„Au revoir, Victoire! Prends soin de toi. Et de ta sœur et ton frère." [„Auf Wiedersehen, Victoire! Pass auf dich auf. Und auf deine Geschwister."]

„Mach ich, Maman", versprach Victoire, dann zögerte sie. „Darf ich gehen?"

„Du willst su deine Freund, nischt wahr?" Fleur lächelte verständnisvoll, dann nickte sie. „Geh ruhisch."

„Danke!" Victoire winkte ihren Eltern noch ein letztes Mal zu, dann bahnte sie sich rasch einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen auf dem Bahnsteig, immer auf der Suche nach einem blauen Haarschopf. Den fand sie auch bald, denn er leuchtete selbst durch den dichten Dampf auf dem Bahnsteig klar hindurch.

„Teddy!" Ohne ihm überhaupt die Gelegenheit zu geben, sie zu begrüßen, warf sie sich in seine Arme und verwickelte ihn sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Vic!", keuchte er, als sie sich aus Atemnot wieder voneinander lösen mussten. „Endlich! Ich hab schon gedacht, du kommst nicht mehr!"

Sie knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite. „Hey, ich hab mich echt beeilt!"

Doch für mehr Worte war keine Zeit, denn der Schaffner rief „In fünfzehn Minuten fährt der Zug ab!" und so fielen die beiden wieder übereinander her. Dabei ignorierten sie die entsetzten Mütter, die ihre jüngeren Kinder rasch an ihnen vorbei schoben, sowie die älteren Schüler die teils genervt, teils neidisch zu dem glücklichen Paar hinüber sahen. Erst ein entsetztes „Teddy?! Was machst du da?! Oh mein Gott, ist das Victoire?!" brachte die beiden dazu, sich wieder voneinander zu lösen.

Etwa zwei Meter entfernt stand ein völlig entgeistert aussehender James Potter, das rotbraune Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab, der dunkelblaue Pulli mit dem goldenen 'J' darauf war verrutscht und seine haselnussbraunen Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen. „Was zur Hölle treibst du da? Ist dir bewusst, wen du da küsst? Das ist Victoire! _Meine Cousine!_"

„James...hi..." Victoire wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, stattdessen lief sie knallrot an. Alle Augen waren nun auf sie drei gerichtet.

Doch Teddy blieb cool. „Ich bin nur gekommen, um mich von ihr zu verabschieden, James. Und jetzt verschwinde, wir sind beschäftigt."

Einen Augenblick lang starrte James die beiden älteren noch an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und spurtete wieder davon.

Teddy zuckte nur die Schultern und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, da hatte Victoire James bereits vergessen und erwiderte den Kuss. In der nächsten Atempause flüsterte sie, die eigene Stirn an Teds gelehnt: „Jetzt werden es alle erfahren. Mit der Ruhe ist´s vorbei."

Teddy grinste. „Wir habe es dreieinhalb Jahre für uns behalten können. Ich glaube, damit haben wir eh schon einen Rekord aufgestellt. Sollen sie uns doch an Weihnachten löchern!"

„Mein Dad wir mich nie wieder aus den Augen lassen. Geschweige denn uns zusammen in einen Raum."

„Ach Quatsch!" Ted strich seiner Freundin eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Bill doch nicht! Der ist da ganz cool."

Victoire schnaubte. „Hast du 'ne Ahnung! Als er Nicky in den Ferien mit diesem Muggeljungen aus dem Dorf am Strand erwischt hat, ist er total ausgeflippt!"

„Jaah, aber Nicky ist auch erst Vierzehn", widersprach Teddy und küsste Victoire erneut.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", murmelte sie dann, in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Trauer und blinzelte zu ihm hoch.

„Ich dich auch. Aber ich komme jedes Mal nach Hogsmeade, wenn ihr ins Dorf dürft", versprach Teddy und sah sie ruhig an. „Und auch, wenn die Heulende Hütte nicht unbedingt der romantischste Ort ist, freue ich mich schon darauf, dich an den übrigen Wochenenden dort zu treffen."

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin Schulsprecherin, Ted..."

Der Schaffner pfiff einmal laut und der Bahnsteig begann sich rasch zu leeren.

„Und es ist nicht verboten, sich abends in die Heulende Hütte zu schleichen, oder?"

„Nein", lächelte sie.

Der Schaffner pfiff erneut.

„Geh jetzt besser, sonst brauchst du dich gar nicht erst wegzuschleichen, weil du hierbleiben musst!"

„Und was wäre so schlimm daran?", grinste Victoire, doch sie gab ihm noch einen letzten Kuss und stieg dann in den Zug.

„Bis bald!", rief Teddy und winkte ihr zu.

„Bis bald!" Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Victoire winkte, bis sie den blauen Haarschopf nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Onkel Harry und ihre Tante Ginny, die mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter Lily am Bahnsteig standen und winkten, dann verschwand der Bahnhof außer Sichtweite und die meisten Schüler zogen sich in ihre Abteile zurück. Victoire blieb noch einen Moment stehen, blickte aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft und lächelte. Das würde ein anstrengendes Schuljahr werden!

* * *

Irgendwelche Meinungen? :)


End file.
